Escarlate
by Margarida
Summary: [UA]. Vocês não perdem por esperar... Tiraram de mim o que tinha de mais precioso... Agora, pagarão com suas vidas! Presente de níver para Kalíope, te amo galáctica!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Aqui é o Kurumada falando. A partir de hoje, todo e qualquer personagem relacionado à Saint Seya pertence à Margarida e... Ei, que tomate foi esse na cabeça? É, eu sabia que não ia funcionar...

Mais uma fic, pessoas! E esta... Esta é um presente muito, mas muito especial, demais, demais, demais! E por quê? Ahá, porque... Porque hoje, dia 14/11...

É ANIVERSÁRIO DA JULIANA!!!

Nina, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida galácticos e que Deus te abençoe muito, muito, muito! Te amo demais, com todas as minhas forças e você sabe o quanto é especial para mim... Esta fic e os personagens nela inseridos é somente uma mostra do meu sentimento por ti...

E boa leitura a todos!!!

Ah, estava esquecendo: sugestão de trilha para acompanhar esta fic: "What's goes around", do Justin Timberlake.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I**

x-x-x-x-x-

_Nova York, 1929_

A noite estava fria. O concreto cinza deixava o ar mais lúgubre. E a face entristecida de alguns ou desesperadora de outros era de dar medo. A bolsa de valores, quebrada, tinha deixado muito deles na miséria ou quase isso. Mas não ele. Os seus negócios não dependiam da bolsa, ou do comércio exterior. Dependiam única e exclusivamente de seus relacionamentos. E de sua fidelidade à _famiglia_.

Os cabelos acinzentados arrepiavam-se com a brisa gelada, ele passou a mão por eles em uma tentativa vã de fazê-los ficar no lugar. Os olhos azuis mesclados apertavam-se para enxergar na pouca luminosidade da rua, logo chegaria ao seu destino.

Fazia pelo menos dois anos que trabalhava na cidade, era o contato direto do "patriarca" em Nova York, visto que o próprio quase não deixava Chicago. Graças ao seu talento para se relacionar com as pessoas, os negócios iam de vento em popa. Tanta dedicação lhe rendera alguns privilégios, como ter seus próprios subordinados e dinheiro. Mas pelo menos uma parte de seu trabalho fazia questão de resolver pessoalmente: a execução das sentenças de morte para traidores e golpistas.

Tanto empenho e gosto por esse tipo de serviço o fizeram conhecido como "Máscara da Morte" na _famiglia_. E ele gostava disso.

Sua caminhada teve fim à porta de uma espécie de bar, o luminoso vermelho anunciava seu nome "The Rouge Rose". Entrou, com seu característico sorriso cínico estampado no rosto.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Bairro de Chinatown, Nova York_

Sentado sobre seus próprios pés, ele observava o jovem à sua frente. O rapazinho parecia assustado, falava de cabeça e de uma vez, como se tomar fôlego o fizesse perder a coragem. Não esboçava nenhuma reação, seus olhos castanhos estavam fixos na figura que lhe falava. Vez ou outra, uma leve brisa despenteava seus cabelos castanhos de fios escuros, o vento assoviava uma canção qualquer.

O quimono, impecavelmente limpo e engomado, não tinha uma única marca de dobra, tamanha era a seriedade com que se sentava e comportava.

-... E foi isso o que aconteceu, mestre ancião...

O rapazinho baixou a cabeça, esperando por alguma resposta ou comentário. Que não veio. O homem continuou a observá-lo, demoradamente, uma mão no queixo, pensativo. Parecia ponderar e pesar o que havia acabado de ouvir.

Então, calmamente, levantou-se de seu lugar e pô-se a caminhar na direção da porta, passando pelo rapazinho de cabeça baixa. Um suspiro pôde ser ouvido vindo dele, pelo visto havia sido perdoado.

Porém, sequer pôde levantar a cabeça e agradecer ao seu mestre. No segundo seguinte, a mesma rolava pelo chão de madeira, o sorriso, seu último gesto, gravado para sempre no rosto sem vida.

Sem ao menos dirigir um olhar ao corpo estendido, o mestre limpou a lâmina da espada no quimono e a guardou na bainha, saindo da sala com pose altiva.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_The Rouge Rose_

Os cabelos platinados e levemente ondulados estavam presos em um rabo baixo, mas ainda sim caíam sobre as costas negras da casaca que usava. Os olhos azuis, tão claros e brilhantes quanto diamantes, percorriam cada canto do estabelecimento com ar de satisfação. Ao passo que caminhava por entre mesas e cliente fiéis do local, sua beleza atraía olhares e suspiros, tanto de mulheres como de homens. E ele gostava disso.

Era famoso na cidade por sua beleza andrógina e por ter aos seus serviços, as mais belas e fogosas mulheres que se podia ter notícia. As suas preciosas "Rouge roses", ou rosas vermelhas.

E naquela noite, apresentaria mais uma delas à cidade. Mas a novata era sua. Os demais poderiam até olhar, ouvir a melodia suave de sua voz, mas tocá-la, beijar a boca vermelha ou ter o corpo perfeito entre os braços, somente ele poderia...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Chinatown_

Trocou o quimono por um conjunto de terno e casaca pretos, assim como os sapatos envernizados. Tinha negócios a tratar no centro, em Manhattan, e vestir-se como era seu costume não pegaria bem.

Ajeitou a gravata e a gola da camisa e saiu, sem dizer nada a ninguém. Na rua, pegou um táxi e disse rapidamente ao motorista seu destino: _The Rouge Rose._

-x-x-x-x-x-

_The Rouge Rose_

Devidamente instalado em uma das mesas mais afastadas do palco, bebia seu uísque despreocupadamente, embora consultasse seu relógio de minuto em minuto. Estava adiantado, ainda faltava muito para seu "convidado" chegar.

E não precisaria se preocupar com ele, afinal, o _mestre ancião _era conhecido por sua pontualidade britânica, embora sua origem fosse asiática.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_The Rouge Rose, camarim_

Aos poucos, a pele branca ganhava um pouco de cor com o blush habilmente espalhado pelas maçãs do rosto. O batom, vermelho escarlate, contornava a boca pequena e naturalmente avermelhada. Os cabelos ruivos e cacheados estavam presos em um coque com alguns fios soltos, os olhos castanhos com finos riscos dourados estavam devidamente delineados em preto.

Sorriu para sua imagem, gostando do resultado final. Estava fazendo caretas para o espelho quando ouviu baterem à porta.

-Entre. – pediu, sua voz soando gentil.

-Aqui está seu vestido... – disse uma morena de cabelos na altura dos ombros e olhos castanhos quase pretos – Acabaram de trazer da lavanderia.

-Obrigada, Angel.

A jovem sorriu, deixando o vestido, tomara que caia e vermelho vinho, sobre uma poltrona. Depois, sentando-se em uma cadeira na frente do grande espelho do cômodo, começou ela a fazer sua maquiagem.

-Está pronta para sua estréia no famoso "Rouge Rose"?

-Sabe que sim, Angel... Aliás, você melhor do que ninguém sabe o quanto esperei por essa noite...

A ruiva falou com um certo brilho no olhar, a outra até parou o que fazia para observar a amiga. Sim, sabia muito bem o que ela pretendia. Mas não concordava, sabia o quanto podia ser perigoso.

-Greta, eu ainda acho que é loucura...

-Não pedi sua opinião. E mesmo que me importasse com ela, não mudaria em nada o que pretendo fazer.

-Você quem sabe... Em todo caso, sabe que pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

-Eu sei... Você... Bem, você é única pessoa que me resta, que sei que posso confiar.

Angel sorriu, ainda que de um jeito meio nervoso. Só esperava não ter que chegar às vias de fato, caso tudo desse errado.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_The Rouge Rose, no salão_

Estava na terceira dose de uísque quando sentiu a aproximação de alguém. Levantou o olhar e o viu ali, parado à sua frente. Sem tirar a expressão de seriedade do rosto, pô-se de pé e o cumprimentou, com um aperto de mão firme e olhar penetrante, no que foi correspondido.

-Romeo Frattelli, eu suponho.

-Sim, Mestre Ancião... Ou prefere que lhe chame pelo seu nome, Dohko Liu-Chang?

-Como quiser.

Sentaram-se à mesa, e logo um homem veio até eles. O mesmo loiro que, horas atrás, supervisionava o trabalho de seus funcionários.

-O que desejam, senhores?

-Em primeiro lugar, saber por que justamente o dono do local veio nos servir, Afrodite.

-Cliente especiais merecem tratamento diferenciado, senhores... E então, o que vão beber?

-x-x-x-x-x-

_The Rouge Rose, bastidores_

-Greta... – Angel chamou a amiga, estavam ambas no corredor que ligava os camarins ao grande salão.

-Diga.

-Eles já chegaram... Estão na mesa 35, o próprio Afrodite os atendeu.

-Ótimo... Logo, o show vai começar...

Angel engoliu em seco, conhecia muito bem aquele brilho quase demoníaco no olhar da amiga. Baixou a cabeça, sentindo algo pesar, preso em sua perna direita, oculto pelo longo azul marinho que usava.

-Greta?

-Sim?

-Tome cuidado... E já sabe que...

-Sim, eu sei... Se algo der errado, eu a alertarei... Mas fique tranqüila, não vou precisar de sua ajuda. Poderá curtir a noite sossegada, ao lado do seu espanhol.

A morena corou um tanto, mas assentiu e deixou o corredor, adentrando o grande salão. A outra ainda ficou um tempo nos bastidores, repassando mentalmente cada passo de seus planos para aquela noite.

-Não perdem por esperar... Todos vocês...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ju!!! E aí, o que achou do primeiro capítulo??? Ah, o que a Greta vai aprontar, hein?

Para variar, eu apareço aí, como inspiração para a Angel... Não tem jeito, quando uma está no meio, a outra também aparece, né? Fia, espero que tenha gostado, meus parabéns novamente!

Este capítulo foi betado por minha irmã Amanda, galáctica honorária e beta-reader quase oficial. Ela também te manda felicidades, Ju!

TE AMO, GALÁCTICA!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, uma vingança... Será isso mesmo o que Greta planeja? Enquanto a resposta não vem, curtam todos o segundo capítulo desta fic que estou amando escrever... E não é porque se trata de um presente para a Ju (tá, eu confesso, isso também faz parte dos motivos), mas porque fazia tempo que eu queria escrever uma fic nesta época, amo filmes policias no estilo noir.

A sugestão de música que dei no capítulo passado para acompanhar a fic ainda está valendo, mas, se puderem, leiam este aqui ouvindo "One" do U2. De preferência, a versão que eles cantam junto da Mary J. Blige, que inspirou este capítulo.

Boa leitura!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo II**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Angel circulava pelo salão do "_The Rouge Rose"_, mas com a cabeça longe. Pensava na amiga, seus planos e, principalmente, no motivo para tanto ódio.

"Será que ele aprovaria o que quer fazer, Greta?".

**-x- Flashback –x-**

A sala estava quase vazia, apenas alguns poucos amigos e duas mulheres, vestidas de preto e próximas ao caixão. Uma delas, ruiva de olhos castanhos e riscos dourados, tinha-os vermelhos de tanto chorar, mas suas lágrimas já haviam secado. Segurava entre as suas as mãos frias do homem deitado ali, envolto por flores e folhas verdes, coberto por um véu transparente de seda e renda.

-Greta, já está na hora... – disse-lhe a outra jovem, uma morena que também tinha os olhos vermelhos pelo choro.

-Não... Eu não quero deixá-lo sozinho, Angel!

-Por favor, não pode ir com ele... Vamos, os rapazes precisam fechar o caixão.

-Não!

Com muito custo, afastou a amiga do corpo, logo quatro rapazes vestidos de preto fecharam o caixão de mogno, outros dois vieram ajudar a tirá-lo da sala e colocá-lo no veículo fúnebre.

-Não, eu quero ir com ele, eu quero... Ele não pode me deixar assim, não pode...

-Acalme-se, Greta, vai ficar tudo bem...

Amparando a amiga, Angel a levou para um outro veículo, que partiu logo atrás daquele onde estava o caixão. E Greta, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem aos olhos, fechou-os.

Como queria ir junto dele... Não valia mais a pena viver... Não sem seu amor junto a si...

**-x- Fim do flashback –x-**

-O que tem, Angel? Por que está tão distante?

Angel sobressaltou-se ao ouvir aquela voz grave se dirigir a si. Um homem, de cabelos e olhos negros, pele bronzeada e todo vestido de preto a fitava. Shura Gonzalez, sócio de Afrodite no _"The Rouge Rose"_. Sorriu, tentando parecer calma e tranqüila.

-Não é nada, Shura... Estava apenas pensando em Greta, a minha amiga que Afrodite trouxe para trabalhar aqui. É a estréia dela, deve estar nervosa.

-Ah, sim, entendo... Mas precisa ficar nervosa por ela?

-Não estou nervosa, só um pouco... Ansiosa. Temos convidados especiais hoje, ou não os viu ainda?

-Claro que vi e por isso preciso que esta noite, todas as suas atenções estejam na mesa 35. Afrodite quer o melhor atendimento para ambos e você é a mais indicada de todas as moças que temos.

-E fala assim, como se isso não te importasse?

O tom de voz de Angel tinha uma certa mágoa, ela cruzou os braços, emburrada. Shura sorriu, acariciando o queixo delicado com uma de suas mãos.

-Está cansada de saber que aqui no _"Rouge", _é uma de nossas "funcionárias". Do lado de fora, na rua, é que tudo muda de figura...

Encarou os olhos castanhos com um brilho diferente, Angel suspirou. Sim, estava cansada de saber daquilo. E por mais que aceitasse, não havia como não se magoar com tal situação.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Trocavam algumas poucas palavras enquanto bebiam uísque e observavam as mulheres da casa, todas muito sorridentes e solícitas. Obviamente que também procuravam por este tipo de diversão, mas a prioridade era tratar de negócios.

-Então, Romeo... O patriarca quer diversificar seus negócios?

-Exatamente, Dohko... Por isso me pediu que o procurasse. A oferta que ele tem a lhe fazer é realmente muito generosa.

-Veremos... Sabe muito bem que meus negócios são de extrema importância para minha comunidade, não vou me arriscar a aceitar qualquer um como sócio.

-Qualquer um? Desculpe-me, mas estamos falando do maior negociante de Chicago.

-Sim, eu sei... Mas não deixa de ser qualquer um, não o conheço pessoalmente.

-Se aceitar a proposta que lhe trago, certamente irá conhecê-lo.

-Os senhores desejam mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Angel com seu melhor sorriso e tom sensual, baixando o tronco à frente de ambos.

-Por enquanto nada... Obrigado, senhorita. – disse Dohko, de maneira polida.

-Faço minhas as palavras de meu amigo, mas passe por aqui mais tarde... Talvez precise de seus serviços ao fim da noite.

Angel sorriu, deixando a mesa. E, do outro lado do salão, no balcão, Afrodite tomava sua vodca quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado.

-Pensei que não bebia em serviço, Afrodite.

-E pensou certo, mas esta noite é especial... É sua estréia, e achei que uma comemoração seria interessante, Greta... – Afrodite respondeu, pedindo ao barman que servisse uma dose da bebida à mulher.

-Obrigada, querido.

-Como vão as coisas para seu show?

-Estou esperando Camus afinar o piano para começar... – respondeu a ruiva em meio a um sorriso – "Mas o verdadeiro show acontecerá mais tarde, querido..." – completou em pensamentos.

-Greta? – uma jovem veio lhe chamar.

-Sim?

-Camus pediu para avisar que está tudo pronto, pode subir ao palco.

-Está bem, obrigada.

Greta afastou-se do balcão, porém, um puxão de Afrodite em seu braço a fez virar-se novamente. Ele sorriu, segurando-a pelos braços.

-Boa sorte, minha querida...

E, para tanto, deu-lhe um beijo quente, possessivo, no que foi correspondido com igual intensidade, Greta se soltou dele para enlaçar com as mãos a sua nuca.

-Não se esqueça... Quando terminar o show, não a quero circulando muito pelo salão. Em você, ninguém além de mim pode colocar as mãos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pouco a pouco, as luzes do salão baixaram e todas as atenções se voltaram para o palco. Ao fundo, Camus, o pianista ruivo do local, tocava uma melodia suave, mas marcante. Ao soar de uma nota mais alta, um holofote iluminou a bela figura feminina ao centro do palco, metida em um vestido vinho bordado com cristais.

Romeo e Dohko, até então discutindo sobre negócios, pararam ao vislumbrar a crooner. E, como mágica, seus olhares não desgrudaram mais daquela bela figura.

**Is it getting better**

**Or do you feel the same?**

**Will it make it easier on you now**

**You got someone to blame?**

_Está melhorando_

_Ou você ainda sente a mesma coisa?_

_As coisas vão ficar mais fáceis para você agora _

_Que você tem alguém para culpar?_

A voz aveludada parecia ter sido feita para aquela canção. Uma melodia marcante, uma letra que lhe trazia tantas lembranças e lhe falava de coisas que nunca, jamais, esqueceria.

Romeo sequer piscava, Dohko idem. E Angel, sentada junto ao balcão do bar, próxima à Afrodite, tinha lágrimas nos olhos. A partir daquele momento, não havia mais volta.

**You say**

**One love, one life**

**When it's one need**

**In the night**

**One love**

**We get to share**

**It leaves you, darling**

**If you don't care for it**

_Você diz_

_Um amor, uma vida_

_Quando é alguém que à noite precisa_

_De um amor_

_Temos que compartilhá-lo_

_Ele te abandona, baby_

_Se você não cuida dele_

Afrodite acompanhava a performance de Greta com um sorriso nos lábios finos. Perfeita, como sempre. E, orgulhoso, sabia que era sua garota. Somente sua. E de mais ninguém.

Não sabia explicar bem aquele sentimento de posse, mas era algo que se tornara inevitável a partir do momento em que pousara seus olhos sobre ela, levada ao _"Rouge"_ por Angel. E quando provara daqueles lábios, então... Doces, macios...

Pensar nisso já o fazia sentir calor e querer encerrar o expediente mais cedo.

**Did I disappoint you**

**Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?**

**You act like you never had love**

**And you want me to go without**

_Eu te decepcionei?_

_Ou deixei um gosto ruim em sua boca?_

_Você age como quem nunca teve um amor_

_E quer que eu continue sem nenhum_

O italiano, hipnotizado pela beleza e pela voz melodiosa, não estava mais ali. Estava em algum lugar longíquo, perdido, sem palavras ou sem saber como voltar. Apenas esperando ser resgatado por aquela _ragazza_ de cabelos ruivos e olhar sensual.

Mesmo sob a penumbra, podia sentir toda potência de seu olhar. Misterioso, sagaz... Por um momento, teve a nítida certeza de que ela o encontrara em meio aos demais clientes e que dirigira a si aquele olhar.

Seu coração disparou no mesmo instante, sentia o suor começar a correr por sua testa.

**Well, it's too late**

**Tonight**

**To drag your past out into the light**

**We're one**

**But we're not the same**

**We get to carry each other**

**Carry each other**

**One**

_Bem, é muito tarde_

_Esta noite_

_Para trazer o passado à tona_

_Somos um_

_Mas não somos os mesmos_

_Temos que carregar um ao outro_

_Carregar um ao outro_

_Um..._

Dohko permanecia com sua expressão séria, não movia um único músculo. Mas, por dentro, sentia seu sangue circular com mais rapidez em suas veias. A voz aveludada entrava por seus ouvidos, ecoava em sua mente como um mantra sagrado, chegava ao seu coração e o fazia bater mais forte.

Sedução, mistério, força... Tantos sentimentos em uma mesma canção, em uma mesma mulher. Que poder era aquele que aquela ruiva exercia sobre si com uma simples performance?

Todas as respostas vieram à sua mente feito um furacão quando ela mirou seus olhos, mesmo estando na penumbra. Um olhar vivaz, feito de fogo e mistério. Um olhar que penetrou fundo em sua alma, cravado em seu interior...

**Have you come here for forgiveness?**

**Have you come to raise the dead?**

**Have you come here to play Jesus**

**To the lepers in your head?**

_Você veio aqui pelo perdão?_

_Você veio levantar os mortos?_

_Você veio aqui brincar de Jesus_

_Para os leprosos que você inventa?_

Shura assistia ao pequeno show do mezanino, com o cenho franzido. Parecia que Greta fazia aquela performance não para todos os clientes do _"Rouge"_, mas para alguns em específico. Atento, acompanhava seus olhares, que ora miravam a mesa onde Máscara da Morte e o Mestre Ancião estavam, ora era Afrodite no balcão do bar.

Aquilo, era na verdade, um jogo de sedução que ela armava. Mas por qual motivo?, perguntava-se o espanhol. Sorriu, com a mão direita em seu queixo, tinha acabado de ver Angel ao balcão, assistindo ao show de Greta.

Sabia que eram amigas e certamente a morena poderia lhe dar algumas respostas para perguntas que começavam a se formar em sua mente. Desceu as escadas do mezanino com certa rapidez, indo ao encontro de Angel.

**Did I ask too much?**

**More than a lot?**

**You gave me nothing now**

**It's all I got**

**We're one**

**But we're not the same**

**Well**

**We hurt each other**

**Then we do it again**

_Eu te pedi muito?_

_Mais do que devia?_

_Você não me deu nada_

_Agora é tudo que eu tenho_

_Somos um_

_Mas não somos os mesmos_

_Ferimos um ao outro_

_E estamos fazendo de novo_

Enquanto cantava, fazia movimentos suaves com as mãos ou os quadris, atiçando a curiosidade e imaginação alheia. E mirava os olhares do italiano, do chinês e do sueco. Sorriu enquanto cantava, estava tudo saindo como o planejado.

Direcionou o olhar para Angel, no balcão. Não conteve o pesar por envolver a amiga na história, mas não tinha como estar ali, no _"Rouge",_ sem a sua ajuda. Sem lhe dizer o motivo pelo qual precisava estar ali.

Era tudo por ele. Única e exclusivamente por ele.

**You say**

**Love is a temple**

**Love is a higher law**

**Love is a temple**

**Love is a higher law**

**You ask me to enter**

**But then you make me crawl**

**And I can't be holding on**

**To what you got**

**When all you got is hurt**

_Você diz_

_O amor é um templo_

_O amor é a lei suprema_

_O amor é um templo_

_O amor é a lei suprema_

_Você me pede para entrar_

_E então você me faz rastejar_

_E eu não posso continuar me agarrando _

_Ao que você tem_

_Quando tudo que você tem são feridas_

**-x- Flashback –x-**

Um mês desde sua morte. Um mês sem seu sorriso, sem seu abraço, sem seus beijos. As noites eram tão frias sem a sua companhia, sem o calor de seu corpo. Nada mais fazia sentido, a não ser um desejo que começava a tomar forma em sua mente.

Com jeito e lábia, tinha conseguido informações preciosas sobre os responsáveis pela morte dele. Seu parceiro na polícia, um rapaz muito educado e dedicado, havia lhe contado boa parte do que ocorrera de fato e de as quantas andavam as investigações. Mas, com a burocracia e corrupção que se embrenhava cada vez mais na corporação, prender alguém seria difícil, levar à julgamento, um milagre.

Estava decidida a fazer a sua justiça. Com suas próprias mãos, se assim fosse preciso.

**-x- Fim do flashback –x-**

**One love**

**One blood**

**One life you got**

**To do what you should**

**One life**

**With each other**

**Sisters, and my brothers**

_Um amor_

_Um sangue_

_Uma vida que você tem_

_Para fazer o que deve_

_Uma vida_

_Entre si_

_Irmãs e meus irmãos_

Fechou os olhos, a canção estava quase no fim. E seu joguinho também. Estava satisfeita, tinha marcado três preciosos pontos. Com mais alguns gestos e olhares, finalizava sua performance.

No balcão, Angel baixou a cabeça ao final da melodia, enxugando suas lágrimas com um lenço emprestado pelo barman. Mas levantou o olhar assim que percebeu a aproximação de alguém.

-Shura?

-Venha comigo, precisamos conversar.

Puxando a jovem pela mão, levou-a aos bastidores. Greta percebeu, mas manteve-se impassível. Era hora de colher os frutos da primeira parte de seu plano.

**One life**

**But we're not the same**

**We get to carry each other**

**Carry each other**

_Uma vida_

_Mas não somos os mesmos_

_Temos que carregar um ao outro_

_Carregar um ao outro_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Segundo Capítulo e como puderam ver, todo inspirado na música que citei, que fiquei aqui ouvindo enquanto escrevia... A voz da Mary J. Blige é incrível, eu amo essa mulher!

Ah, viram que triste a "história" da Greta. Deu para perceber que ela perdeu alguém muito importante e que Dite, MDM e Dohko têm culpa no cartório... Mas quem é o homem citado? Mais para frente, eu juro que conto, se bem que não acho muito difícil descobrir...

E tadinha da Angel, sendo usada pelo Shura... Oh, dó de mim...

Chega de falação, me despeço por aqui. Até o próximo, gente! Beijos!

Capítulo novamente betado pela Amanda... Brigadão, baixinha!


	3. Chapter 3

Gente, antes de mais nada, quero agradecer os reviews que estou recebendo, muito obrigada mesmo! Eu tenho um orgulho muito grande desta fic, é algo que realmente queria escrever há muito tempo...

Chega de rasgação de seda, vamos ao capítulo!

O trecho em itálico faz parte do passado e é essencial para compreensão do enredo da fic.

Nota: A Amanda reclamou que só aparece no final da fic, então... Logo aqui, no começo, o aviso: este capítulo foi betado por ela!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo III**

-x-x-x-x-x-

As luzes todas se acenderam novamente, Greta desceu do palco ajudada por Camus. Lançou um olhar interrogativo para o corredor de acesso aos camarins, que Angel não demorasse ou tudo poderia ir por água abaixo. Sorrindo, foi até Afrodite no balcão do bar, o sueco tinha um brilho diferente no olhar.

-O que achou?

-Maravilhosamente perfeita... Lembre-me de agradecer à Angel depois por tê-la trazido até aqui...

Na mesa 35, Máscara e Dohko acompanhavam cada passo e sorriso da jovem. O italiano, sentindo a garganta seca, pediu a uma moça que passava mais uma dose de uísque e também papel e caneta. O outro arqueou uma sobrancelha ante o pedido, mas nada disse. Sério, levantou-se de sua cadeira.

-Onde vai, Dohko?

-Ao banheiro... Essa bebida toda... Você sabe...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Puxando Angel com certa força pelo braço, Shura entrou em sua sala particular, trancando a porta logo em seguida. A morena sentiu seu corpo trêmulo diante de tal atitude, mas manteve-se firme.

-Por que trancou a porta?

-Porque não quero que ninguém nos interrompa, mi amor.

Aproximou-se da jovem com um olhar guloso, até enlaçar o corpo pequeno pela cintura e prensá-lo contra sua mesa. Voraz, puxou os cabelos de Angel para trás, deixando a boca desenhada a uma altura excelente para um beijo devorador e impetuoso.

Claro que ela estranhou no começo, mas deixou-se levar pela carícia. Aquele espanhol era fogo puro, a fazia se sentir zonza somente com um sorriso. Sentindo seu corpo todo ficar elétrico e quente, ela gemeu por entre o beijo, arrancando um meio sorriso por parte dele.

-Gosta quando faço assim com você, não é? – ele perguntou, descendo os lábios quentes pelo pescoço e colo, deixando-a arrepiada aos seus toques.

-Sim... Mas estamos em horário de trabalho, Shura...

-E o que tem isso?

-Você... Disse que... Aqui... Sou só uma... Funcionária...

-Sei disso, mas não pude conter minha vontade de tê-la em meus braços quando te vi assistindo ao show de sua amiga...

Um sinal de alerta começou a soar na cabeça de Angel, aquilo não estava indo por um bom caminho. Mas os beijos eram tão quentes, as mãos tão habilidosas que ela não deu atenção ao aviso.

-Foi uma bela performance... – ele continuou, abrindo o zíper do longo azul que ela usava – Mas notei que Greta parecia um tanto estranha enquanto cantava...

-Estranha?

-Sim... Ela cantava de um jeito meio... Não sei, mas tive a impressão de que ela não fazia o show para todos os nossos clientes e sim para alguns em especial...

O corpo feminino estremeceu ao ouvir o que Shura acabara de dizer. O espanhol sorriu, bingo! Era fácil demais arrancar reações e segredos de Angel quando seduzida...

-O que foi? Parece nervosa, mi amor...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Greta, observando atentamente qualquer movimento por parte da mesa 35, viu quando Dohko deixou Máscara da Morte sozinho e saiu em direção aos banheiros. Sorrindo, pediu licença a Afrodite, que não queria deixar sua ruiva sair pelo salão, sozinha.

-Por que está saindo?

-Preciso ir ao toalete, querido... Volto logo.

Saiu, com a certeza de que os olhares do sueco a acompanhariam. Não poderia ser mais perfeito para si. Caminhou a passos ritmados, até que se aproximou do chinês, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

-Com licença, cavalheiro...

Dohko virou-se ao ouvir a voz melodiosa e encontrou o olhar castanho de Greta a lhe fitar, um sorriso luminoso nos lábios. Continuou sério, mas eu coração havia acabado de disparar ante ao toque quente da mão delicada sobre sua casaca.

-O que deseja?

-Gostaria de saber se o show foi de seu agrado... Parece-me um homem tão distinto que ouvir sua opinião me seria de grande valia.

-Foi uma bela performance, senhorita. Certamente voltarei aqui para vê-la outras vezes.

Do balcão, Afrodite via a conversa e a troca de olhares, sentindo o sangue ferver em suas veias. Crispou as mãos sobre suas pernas, disposto a ir até o casal e acabar com aquela troca de palavras. Porém, um cliente veio até ele lhe falar algo de importância, o sueco somente teve tempo de ver Greta aproximar-se mais do chinês e puxá-lo mais para o fim do corredor, quase na penumbra.

-Obrigada pelos elogios, cavalheiro... Permita-me agradecer da maneira que merece...

Fechando os olhos, puxou-o para a penumbra e lhe deu um beijo, quente e sem pressa nenhuma. Estava brincando com fogo e sabia disso. Dohko, apesar de sua seriedade, enlaçou a cintura delgada e correspondeu ao beijo, soltando um gemido por entre ele ao sentir as mãos delicadas arranharem sua nuca.

Greta o soltou alguns minutos depois, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Já ia saindo, quando ele a deteve.

-Não acha que me agradeceu pouco pelo elogio que lhe fiz?

-Talvez... Mas não aqui e agora. Encontre-me em meu camarim, durante o show da Lindsay, a loira francesa... Estarei te esperando...

Desvencilhou-se do chinês e voltou ao salão, sentindo os olhares de Afrodite sobre si. Tudo perfeito. Nada poderia dar errado.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Não conseguia falar nada que prestasse com aquela boca a lhe beijar a pele toda, as mãos que deslizavam por suas costas. O sinal de alerta soou mais alto, se continuasse daquele jeito, não iria agüentar e diria tudo ao espanhol. Mas como resistir aos toques tão perfeitos de um amante como Shura, um homem que a fazia alcançar as estrelas e voltar à Terra em questão de minutos?

-Shu-shura... O trabalho... O salão está... Lotado...

-Esqueça isso, Angel... Apenas aproveite... – Shura falou, sabia que ela já havia mordido a isca. Bastava uma boa transa por agora e teria tudo o que quisesse após.

Porém, o alerta quase arrebentou a cabeça da morena quando a mão esquerda de Shura passeou por sua perna direita, tentando levantar a saia do vestido. Reunindo toda a sua força, ela o empurrou para trás. Por um segundo, ele quase descobrira o que tanto precisava esconder.

-Eu... Eu preciso ir. Os nossos clientes podem sentir a minha falta.

A reação de Angel pegou Shura de surpresa, tanto que ele não teve tempo de atinar com o fato de que ela destrancava a porta e saía pelo corredor. Quando se deu conta, ela já alcançava a entrada do salão e sumia de sua vista.

-Merda! Mas você não perde por esperar, vadia...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sentado na mesa, Máscara da Morte terminava de escrever algo no papel. Com um sorriso de canto, dobrou-o cuidadosamente e passou a procurar por alguém pelo salão. Até que avistou a morena que atendera a ele e Dohko anteriormente.

-Senhorita!

Angel estancou o passo ao ouvir a voz do italiano a lhe chamar. Enxugando algumas pequenas lágrimas, ela foi até a mesa, estampando um belo sorriso no rosto.

-Sim?

-Poderia entregar isto aqui à crooner que acabou de se apresentar?

-Certamente, senhor.

Pegou o bilhete e guardou-o no decote, procurando por Greta. Encontrou-a em um canto mais afastado do salão, bebericando algo de uma taça comprida.

-Greta?

-O que foi, Angel?

-Máscara da Morte me pediu para lhe entregar isto.

Estendeu à amiga o bilhete, a ruiva leu e sorriu, de um jeito muito estranho. Pediu uma caneta a uma garotas que passava por elas e escreveu algo na parte de trás do papel, devolvendo-o à Angel.

-Tome, leve de volta para ele... Está tudo acontecendo como imaginei, Angel e... – Greta parou, ao perceber os olhos vermelhos da amiga - ... O que foi? Aquele espanhol de novo?

-Ele está desconfiado, Greta... Tentou me pressionar, saber o que você estava planejando durante o show.

-Hunf, quando ele descobrir, será tarde demais... Sinceramente, não sei o que viu nele, Angel, é um bruto, um homem grosseiro!

Angel baixou a cabeça e saiu dali, tinha que entregar o bilhete de volta ao italiano. Sabia que Shura era por vezes cruel consigo, que a procurava somente quando queria se aliviar ou conseguir informações sobre clientes importantes. Mas gostava dele.

O amor, às vezes, percorria caminhos estranhos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Entregou o bilhete para Máscara da Morte, que rapidamente o abriu e leu.

"_Obrigada pelos elogios, senhor Frattelli. No entanto, palavras escritas em um papel não me comovem... Encontre-me em meu camarim, pouco antes do início do show da francesa e poderemos conversar melhor."_

Guardou o bilhete no bolso da casaca no mesmo instante em que Dohko voltava. E, em meio a uma nova rodada de uísque, retomaram as negociações

Angel voltava para o meio do salão quando sentiu um puxão vigoroso em seu braço. Com cara de poucos amigos, Shura a interpelava. Parecia nervoso.

-Escute bem, Angel, porque só vou falar uma vez: é bom que sua amiga não esteja aprontando nada, porque se estiver... Eu não vou deixar barato, nem para ela, nem para você. E sabe muito bem o que faço com meninas que não se comportam direito, não é, mi amor?

A morena engoliu em seco, morria de medo das ameaças de Shura. Mas não podia trair sua amiga.

Aquele já era um caminho sem volta desde que "ele" fora assassinado...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_O "The Rouge Rose" estava lotado, como em todas as outras noites. Mas naquela seria diferente. Não seria apenas uma noite de diversão. Algo estava para acontecer._

_Na recepção, Angel recebia os clientes com um grande sorriso, quando o viu entrar, acompanhado de um outro homem, mais baixo e com longas melenas lilazes. Era difícil não notar a presença daquele homem tão grande, mais de dois metros de altura e cabelos castanhos também longos, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo._

_-Boa noite, senhorita._

_-Bo-boa noite... O que faz aqui?_

_-Procurando por diversão, é claro... – respondeu o outro, entrando na frente. O mais alto ficou para trás e inclinou-se na direção da morena, como se fosse lhe dar um beijo._

_-Isto é uma investigação, Angel... Se algo der errado, saía enquanto for tempo._

_-Mas..._

_-Confie em mim, está bem?_

_Sorrindo, ele entrou no local, deixando uma confusa Angel para trás. Logo, o italiano Romeo Frattelli também chegou, lançando um olhar guloso à morena. Pouco depois, foi a vez de Dohko Liu-Chang, mais conhecido por todos ali como Mestre Ancião, devido ao profundo conhecimento que demonstrava sobre a alma humana._

_A jovem continuou a recepcionar os clientes, mas com um certo aperto no coração. Algo lhe dizia que aquela noite não acabaria bem..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Terceiro capítulo é finito! Gostaram? Agora já dá para saber mesmo quem é o amor da Greta, né gente? Mais explícito que isso, só se tivesse escrito o nome com todas as letras.

Ah, um aviso... A fic já está acabando... Ah, que dó! Dó eu tenho da Angel, o Shura tá muito mau nessa fic... Mas eu adoooorooo ele mau assim!

Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4... Escarlate está quase no fim! Os planos de Greta finalmente colocados à prova e mais de seu passado amoroso retratado... Quem fim terá esta história?

Sugestão! Assim como o segundo capítulo eu indiquei uma trilha, faço o mesmo por este aqui. Se puderem, leiam ouvindo "I wish I had a angel", do Nightwish, foi a inspiração para este capítulo e para uma cena que... Bom, detalhes, mais ao final!

Boa leitura!

Capítulo betado pela minha toquinho Amanda.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IV**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Camus voltou ao palco, estava a afinar novamente o piano. Assim que o viu, Angel deixou um cliente no balcão do bar e foi até Greta.

-Está na hora, Angel...

-Eu sei... Por favor, tome cuidado.

-Eu terei...

Greta agitou os cabelos ruivos com as mãos, como se estivesse se preparando para uma batalha. Angel baixou a cabeça, tentando segurar uma lágrima que quis teimar em rolar.

-Angel? – greta a chamou, antes de se dirigir ao seu camarim. A morena levantou o olhar – Obrigada por tudo, minha amiga. E... Se alguma coisa der errado, saía enquanto for tempo e não volte mais a este lugar...

Angel sentiu um nó na garganta, era a segunda vez que lhe falavam aquilo. Abraçou forte a amiga, esperado que tudo fosse diferente.

Ainda se lembrava com detalhes da fatídica noite de alguns meses atrás...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Saiu da recepção e foi direto ao bar, onde ele estava sentado. O rapaz dos cabelos lilazes estava em outro canto, conversando com uma loira de olhos azuis. Sorriu, meio nervosa._

_-Não deveria estar aqui, pode ser perigoso para você._

_-Greta me mataria se soubesse que está aqui e eu deixei outra mulher se aproximar..._

_Ele riu, olhando-a nos olhos. Angel se assustou por um momento, parecia até que vira algo diferente neles. Como uma sombra que lhe tirara o brilho. Dirigiu-se ao barman, pedindo uma dose de vodca._

_Foi então que um grunhido vindo dele chamou sua atenção._

_-O que foi?_

_-Não é nada... Com licença, preciso ver algo com meu parceiro._

_Acompanhou-o com o olhar e viu que ele e o outro rapaz conversavam observando Máscara da Morte, sentado à mesa 35. Então era isso, estava vigiando o italiano?_

_A vodca desceu queimando por sua garganta, tamanho era seu receio de que algo errado iria acontecer..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Romeo viu o pianista subir ao palco e a loira francesa se aquecer em um canto. Viu também Greta se dirigir aos bastidores. Era a sua deixa. Pedindo licença à Dohko, deixou a mesa e foi em direção ao corredor de acesso aos camarins.

De seu canto, Afrodite acompanhava cada movimento naquela direção. E não estava gostando de nada daquilo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Separaram-se novamente, o rapaz mais baixo foi para outro canto, atrás de um dos sócios do lugar. E ele sentou-se em uma mesa próxima à de Romeo, de onde poderia vigiar todos os seus passos._

_Mais atrás, em uma mesa que ficava na penumbra, Dohko o observava. Um brilho tenebroso em seus olhos castanhos, ele permitiu-se sorrir._

_-Ora, ora... Direto para a toca do lobo... Ah, mas vai se arrepender de estar aqui, esta noite..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ouviu baterem à porta, guardou rapidamente no decote do vestido o retrato que estava a encarar. Com seu tom mais sensual, pediu que entrassem. Silenciosos, Romeo entrou pelo camarim, com um sorriso galante dirigido à ruiva.

Greta se levantou para receber o italiano e até abriu a boca para dizer-lhe alguma coisa, mas quem disse que ele permitiu? Com um puxão, enlaçou o corpo da crooner e lhe atacou a boca vermelha, em um beijo avassalador e quente.

Com ele, não havia meias palavras ou meias ações...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Lê pelas tantas, Romeo deixou sua mesa e foi em direção aos banheiros. Ele o seguiu até lá, não poderia perder nenhum passo do italiano de vista. E Dohko, muito atento, fez o mesmo._

_Não deixaria barato para aquele policial de merda..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Lindsay já iniciava seu show. Dohko levantou-se da mesa e foi se encaminhando para os bastidores, sequer notou que era vigiado por um belo par de olhos azuis claríssimos.

Com as vistas escurecidas de raiva, Afrodite saiu de seu lugar e foi para os bastidores ele também. De todas as meninas que trabalhavam no _"Rouge Rose"_, apenas Greta estava em seu camarim.

Shura, que vinha na direção contrária, percebeu o ódio estampado naquelas íris. Tentou segurar Afrodite, mas o sueco não lhe deu ouvidos e continuou seu caminho. Nervoso, o espanhol foi atrás da única pessoa que poderia saber de tudo: Angel.

Não via mais nada à sua frente. O ódio era tanto que a mataria antes que pudesse dizer algo que prestasse.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Romeo entrou me uma das cabines, o policial logo atrás de si. Preferiu fingir que lavava as mãos na pia, enquanto pensava em algum assunto para puxar uma conversa com o italiano quando ele saísse. De cabeça baixa, não viu quando Dohko entrou no banheiro e parou atrás de si._

_-Policial!_

_Ouviu o chamado e ergueu a cabeça, vendo através do reflexo a arma apontada para si._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ao chegar em frente ao camarim, viu a porta somente encostada. Abriu-a devagar e se deparou com algo que jamais imaginaria ver...

-Frattelli?

O italiano estava aos beijos com Greta, ambos quase deitados sobre um sofá que havia no camarim. Ao ouvir alguém dizer seu sobrenome, Romeo largou a ruiva e virou-se para a porta. E estancou, surpreso.

-Dohko? O que faz aqui?

-Eu é que pergunto, italiano desgraçado... Solte a senhorita Greta agora!

-Como é que é?

Cheio de uma raiva que não sabia de onde vinha, Dohko puxou de um dos bolsos de sua casaca um revólver e apontou na direção de Romeo. E um tiro foi disparado.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Um tiro, certeiro, pelas costas. E ele escorregou pela pia, foi ao chão com um baque seco e violento. Dohko saiu, simplesmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Romeo, assim que ouviu o disparo, saiu da cabine e se deparou com o homem caído no chão, ainda respirando. Porém, deixou-o por ali, não queria confusão para o seu lado._

_Cruzou com Angel pelo corredor, a morena estava por perto e ouvira o tiro. Correndo, entrou pelo banheiro e o viu, caído, o sangue correndo pelo chão._

_-Aldebaran, não!_

_Ajoelhou-se junto ele, aparando sua cabeça. Ele tentou lhe dizer algo, mas somente conseguiu um sussurro._

_-Greta..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Angel viu Shura vir em sua direção, viu o ódio crispando nos olhos negros, mas não conseguiu se mover um único milímetro de seu lugar. Um tapa violento em sua face branca a fez acordar, a marca vermelha bem nítida em seu rosto.

-Vadia! Vai me dizer agora o que a sua amiga pretende!

Gritou Shura, apertando-lhe o pescoço, prensando a jovem contra uma parede.

-Está... Machucando... Shura... – ela choramingou, tentando se soltar. Uma risada de escárnio foi sua resposta, os olhos de Shura dilataram-se de raiva.

-Machucando? Ah, você não sabe como posso realmente te machucar, mi amor...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Tentou sacudir, reanimar, gritar por socorro. Mas não conseguiu nada. Chorando, Angel tentou sair do banheiro e procurar pelo rapaz dos cabelos lilazes, mas foi interpelada por Afrodite, que chegava naquele exato momento. Ao ver o corpo estendido no chão e a jovem trêmula, ele a segurou com violência pelo braço._

_-Sei que não foi você porque não teria coragem para tanto... Mas diga a algum o que viu aqui e terá sérios problemas! Entendeu?_

_A ameaça do sueco era real, sabia de casos de garotas desaparecidas após confrontar o dono do "Rouge Rose". Com os olhos vermelhos pelo choro, Angel assentiu..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Com o impacto, Romeo caiu para trás, no sofá. Uma marca de tiro em seu abdômen, o sangue correndo em abundância. Greta abafou um grito de falso horror, Dohko a encarou. Baixou a arma e foi em sua direção, com cara de poucos amigos.

Mas não conseguiu dar mais do que três passos. O segundo tiro da noite foi ouvido, dado pelas costas de Dohko, O chinês ainda teve tempo de se virar e ver Afrodite com uma arma na mão, mas não foi suficiente. Tombou aos pés do sueco, morto.

Cheio de ódio, ele engatilhou a arma novamente e apontou para Greta.

-Sua... Vagabunda!

O terceiro tiro, dado por um quase moribundo Máscara da Morte. Ainda vivo, mas respirando com dificuldades, ele conseguiu forças para empunhar sua arma e atirar contra Afrodite. Acertou um na barriga, um segundo no peito. E morreu logo após, encarando Greta.

A ruiva suspirou, longamente. Estava tudo acabado. Seu plano havia dado certo. Os três, culpados pela morte de seu Aldebaran, agora estavam mortos. Mortos por suas próprias mãos.

Virou-se para a penteadeira para recolher suas coisas, quando ouviu o som de uma outra arma sendo engatilhada. E, ao se virar, deparou-se com Shura apontando-a para si.

-Satisfeita, sua vadia? Conseguiu o que queria, não é? Mas não sairá deste lugar com vida...

O último tiro da noite foi disparado, mas não por Shura. O corpo do espanhol deu um tranco para frente, atingido no coração pelas costas. Caiu, já morto, banhado em seu próprio sangue, que corria pelo ferimento aberto e por sua boca. Não viu quem atirou em si.

Não viu que, na porta, Angel baixava a arma, que estivera o tempo todo presa em sua perna direita, e caía de joelhos ao chão. Lágrimas corriam sem parar pelo rosto marcado. Matara aquele que julgava amar.

Mas não poderia permitir jamais que ele matasse sua melhor amiga.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quarto capítulo is finished! Mas será mesmo o fim? Talvez, talvez... Well, desta fic sim, mas...

Bom, sabe a sugestão de trilha que dei para este capítulo? Pois é, eu amo esta música do Nighwish. E amo a Angel também, era para ser apenas uma coadjuvante, mas ganhou vida própria e um carinho enorme de minha parte, então... Logo, logo, teremos sua fic solo, inspiradíssima na música citada!

Claro que a Greta via dar as caras nela, mas vamos conhecer mais um pouco sobre a Angel e, principalmente, sobre como essa "relação" dela com o Shura começou.

Beijos a todos e até a próxima!


End file.
